


Highway to Heaven

by yourlocaltranskid



Series: One Shots [4]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Office Sex, Power Bottom Waverly Earp, Praise Kink, Service Top, Service Top Nicole Haught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlocaltranskid/pseuds/yourlocaltranskid
Summary: Who said working in the office is never fun?
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1480757
Kudos: 78





	Highway to Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> "Baby, you should know, I won't let you go. I'll show you the world if you say so"- Highway to Heaven by NCT 127
> 
> Someone on Tumblr asked me to write smut, I hope this good enough! I am not the best smut writer out there so I tried my best.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at wayhaughtpromts.

There are a few things Nicole loves doing and eating Waverly out is one of them. No matter what Nicole loves, slowly teasing Waverly, watching her moan and pant was always a turn on for Nicole. While Nicole loves eating Waverly out, Waverly loves when Nicole’s head is nestled in-between her legs playing with her clit with long fingers. Sometimes Waverly even dreams about it, waking up in a sweat with a wet patch on her panties, and no matter how hard Waverly tries to hide it, Nicole knows about it.

Nicole also knows how much Waverly loves it when they sneak off into a bathroom or their bedroom and Nicole’s hand finds its way in Waverly’s pants only to find ruined panties. There’s nothing more exciting than hiding in a small stall or closet with Waverly trying to stay quiet as Nicole fucks her into oblivion. But when Waverly gets bored at work it doesn’t take long for her to go find Nicole in her office, ready to lock the door and pulling down the blinds. Almost everyday Waverly would be in the office laying on the couch with a certain redhead in between her legs, teasing her, and eating her out.

And today was no different. It was a rather boring day at work, paperwork, and emails taking up most of Waverly and Nicole’s time. After Nicole’s promotion to Sheriff, she has been working no stop to improve the force and the office itself, often leaving her locked in her office. Never leaving her office unless she needed more coffee or to use the restroom. Everyone knows that no one is allowed in the office unless it was Waverly, who often used that privilege for her own pleasure.

Knowing how stressful the past week was for Nicole was, Waverly decided to dress in a short skirt and a crop top to help distract Nicole. Waverly knows how much the redhead loves seeing skin, especially when they play these types of games at work. Walking into Nicole’s office with lunch was a perfect excuse to get the redhead to stop working and to eat something, or rather someone. 

Since Waverly was the only one allowed into the office, she opens the door slightly and slides in before closing and locking the door. This made Nicole look up from her laptop, once seeing Waverly a smile and dimples appeared on the older’s woman’s face.

“Hey babe, I didn’t know you were coming over for lunch,” Nicole said before closing her laptop and moving away from her desk. Waverly just smiled as she moved closer to the desk and dropped the bag off on the desk.

“Well I know how stressful the week was, so I wanted to surprise you with something to eat,” Waverly said as she lowered her voice, hoping Nicole would notice. Which luckily Nicole did.

“Oh, well you know I’m always hungry” Nicole mutters as she admires Waverly’s outfit “baby why don’t you close the blinds, so we can have some privacy as I eat my lunch.” 

Waverly blushed as she felt her panties get wetter, not wanting to wait anymore she quickly closed all the blinds as Nicole walks over to the couch. Before she knew it, Waverly was on the couch waiting for Nicole to say or do something.

“You know I’m pretty hungry for my favorite thing to eat, I’m so glad you bought it today,” Nicole says as she lowers her voice, knowing how much it turns Waverly on. 

“Well, Sheriff Haught are you going to eat your lunch or not?” 

Before she knew it, Nicole had pinned her back on the couch and start kissing her. This was Waverly’s favorite Nicole, something about Nicole losing some self-control excites Waverly and Nicole knew about this. Before Waverly could say or do something, Nicole stopped kissing her and soon found her way to Waverly’s neck. 

“Baby, please. I need you so badly, I want your mouth!” Waverly almost screams, knowing better to keep quiet in Nicole’s office. 

Nicole stops. Waverly hates that.

“If you can’t be quiet baby, I’ll have to force you to be quiet. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Nic. I’ll be quiet, please, I need you. I need your mouth.” 

Nicole just smiles, whiny Waverly is the best Waverly. Nicole knows best not to keep a whiny Waverly waiting, knowing how much Waverly loves it when Nicole tease her and uses her mouth. Long fingers find their way in between Waverly’s legs, pushing them wide, allowing better access to what Nicole really wants. 

A soft moan comes from Waverly as Nicole’s fingers tease the outside of her underwear, times like these Waverly wishes Nicole stop her teasing and fuck her. Somehow Waverly’s fingers find their way to Nicole’s hair, tugging her face closer to her, hoping it’ll signal to Nicole to go faster.

“Careful baby” a low growl comes from Nicole, they both know about Nicole’s hair pulling kink.

“Or what?”

“Or I won’t let you come until we get home” Nicole smirked, hoping that will get Waverly to be patient. 

The power Nicole has in times like these makes Waverly even wetter, not wanting to wait until going home for release, Waverly nods and wait for Nicole’s next move.

“Good girl, I know you want to come and you’re doing so good for me. I’ll let you come, I’ll even let you with my mouth.”  
This was Waverly’s weakness. The dirtiness of the words are her weakness, Nicole Haught is her weakness.

Not wanting to wait anymore, Nicole pulls wet panties down Waverly’s toned legs and shoves them in her back pocket, wanting to save them for later. The action alone made Waverly moan as she tugs Nicole’s hair, lower so Waverly can kiss her. A sign that Waverly needs more than what’s she’s getting. Nicole is the first one to stop the kiss, smiling at the younger girl, seeing the need in her eyes.

“Baby I know, just wait ok? You’re doing so well for me” 

Giving no time for Waverly to say anything, Nicole’s fingers find their way again between Waverly’s legs, only to find Waverly soaking wet. Two fingers start to tease, as mouthy moans come out of Waverly. Long fingers find their way into Waverly, not wanting to be caught the younger girl to hold in a scream. 

“Please Nicole, please I want your mouth, I need your mouth now.” 

Nicole can feel how close Waverly was, not wanting to disappoint her, Nicole stopped and slowly dragged her fingers out. 

“Open up,” Nicole said as she puts her wet fingers into Waverly’s mouth, watching her taste her arousal and cleaning up Nicole’s fingers.

“Mmmmm, good girl.” Nicole mutters as she takes out her fingers “now it’s my turn to eat something” 

Untangling her hands for Nicole’s hair, Waverly watches the redhead make her way down her body and pushing her skirt up. This was Nicole’s favorite position, not only that she loves to taste Waverly, but it allows Waverly to play with her hair. Finally, Nicole found her way to what she’s been waiting for the whole day, noticing how wet Waverly is and how good she smells.

Not wanting to wait, Nicole starts teasing Waverly’s clit, pressing her mouth closer and closer to the wet apex. It doesn’t take long for Waverly’s hands to find Nicole’s hair again, tugging and pulling, trying to get Nicole to go faster. Nicole took the sign and starts running her tongue up and down Waverly’s wet slit, soon adding two fingers into Waverly’s tight pussy. 

“Nic! Harder!” 

But Nicole didn’t register what Waverly was saying, too engrossed in making sure the younger girl finally came, Nicole continued in her quest. All Nicole could hear were muffled moans and the slick, wet noise coming from Waverly. As Nicole continued Waverly pulled Nicole’s hair harder, hoping to get Nicole to allow her to come.

That finally got the point across to Nicole as she doubles her speed, her fingers curled upwards, causing Waverly to moan a bit louder. Walls tightened as Nicole continued her thrusting in and out of Waverly, knowing how close she was. 

“Baby!”

‘That’s it’ Nicole thought as Waverly’s chest start to rise and walls clamp onto Nicole’s fingers. Waverly’s arousal found its way onto Nicole’s mouth and fingers, causing them to slightly glisten. As Waverly came down from her high, Nicole sits up and slowly takes out her fingers, watching the younger girl lay on the couch panting.

“Good?”

“Baby that was better than good”

Nicole just chuckled.

“What about you, baby?”

“We can have round two when we get home”

“You sure?”

“One hundred percent.”

With that Waverly tugged on Nicole’s collar and pull her down for a kiss, tasting the salty and sweet wetness on her lips. 

“I love you”

“I love you more.”


End file.
